


daydreaming into the night

by JaeRianL



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Where a very drunk Daisy sparks a crisis in a very sleep deprived Fitz
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	daydreaming into the night

Fitz is what one would call an insomniac. His sleep pattern has been fucked for years, and chances are when anyone comes across him he’s running on roughly three hours of sleep, five if he’s been lucky. As a result, sleep is very precious to him, and it’s an unspoken rule to never wake him up when he’s sleeping.

So, being woken up by someone repeatedly knocking on his door after he’d managed to fall asleep at midnight is a sure fire way to invoke Fitz’s wrath. Grumbling to himself as he gets out of bed, wrapped up in a blanket to emphasise the fact he’d been sleeping, Fitz trudges through his flat, swinging the door wide open to come face to face with one rat-arsed Daisy Johnson. She looks a state, in the nicest way possible, and is leaning on the doorframe so much he’s curious how she managed to make it up the stairs to his flat.

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, he ushers her into the apartment, quietly apologising to his neighbours who had gathered to see what was going on. Guiding her to the sofa, practically carrying her by the end of the walk, Fitz leaves her sitting there, prying the bottle of vodka from her hands much to her displeasure. Now wide awake, Fitz rummages through his kitchen cupboards, finding some paracetamol and water for her, as well as an old mixing bowl in case the vodka tries to repeat on her. Shuffling back in, he finds Daisy now sobbing into his blanket, mascara streaming down her face, and Fitz has half a mind to run and hide in his room, but he couldn’t do that, not to Daisy.

Placing the items on the coffee table, he sits next to Daisy and pulls her in for a side hug, letting her cry into his shoulder as he texts her roommate and her parents to let her know she’s safe. Eventually the tears taper off, and Fitz silently passes her a box of tissues, the younger woman looking at them cluelessly. Sighing gently, he takes a tissue and starts lightly wiping away the makeup around her eyes, and soon enough she looks less raccoon like and more human once again. 

Without prompting, she starts explaining, in vivid and slurred detail, how all guys were assholes, especially ‘stupid handsome nazis named Grant Ward’. Filing that piece of information away for another time, he tries his best to comfort her, gently rubbing circles on her arm as she gets more and more worked up. And then she goes silent, and for someone like Daisy, silence is dangerous. 

So Fitz turns to look at her, internally wincing at the stench of alcohol on her breath, watching as she lazily traces Fitz’s face and before he can say anything, he finds himself with a lap full of Daisy trying to kiss him. Ducking his head so she can’t kiss him properly, leaving a wet kiss on his curls instead of his mouth, Fitz gently tells Daisy off, pulling her so she’s an arm’s length away from him.

“Dais, no. You’re drunk, I’m not, you can’t consent to anything. I’m going to go to bed now, you stay down here and sleep it off okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

With a soft kiss to her forehead, he manoeuvres her so that she’s laying down on the sofa, snuggled up in his favourite blanket. Leaving the plastic bowl by her head, he takes off to his bedroom, trying to rationalise what has just happened. His best friend of god knows how many years just tried to kiss him, after getting absolutely shitfaced and then ranting to him about how the guys she’s been seeing are assholes. The first thought that pops into his mind is that she mustn’t have meant it, after all she’s drunk and would probably make out with a pillow if she thought it looked at her in that way. A rogue area of his mind questions if she actually meant it, but seeing as she hasn’t shown any interest in him at all, he dismisses it with ease.

Groaning as he lies down on his bed, Fitz begins thinking through every encounter they’ve had recently, trying to find any indication of why she’d try to do that, and finds himself considering his own feelings for her. Of course Daisy is attractive, that’s not even a question, but could he like her like that? Sure she’s funny and smart and kind and considerate and cool and wild and practically everything he’d want in a partner and oh fuck, has Fitz had feelings for her all this time? Now with even more questions and even fewer answers, Fitz resigns himself to not having any sleep at all, his brain in overdrive trying to solve this conundrum.

He spends hours lying in bed, analysing and reanalysing every little detail, wondering just how long he’d been this out of touch with his emotions for. As his mind wanders astray from his worrying, Ftiz finds himself imagining dates they’d go on, he’d have to take her to the beach, even if it means facing his fear of the ocean, what their future could look like. At one point his brain even considers marriage, he’d have to get Melinda’s approval of course, maybe they could have their wedding in her parents’ back garden, and god Daisy would be stunning in a wedding dress. 

But once the idea of kids springs to his mind, Fitz shuts down all of those daydreams, circling back to how oblivious he clearly is to his own emotions. When he hears Daisy pottering about his kitchen, groaning about the intensity of the lights and the amount she’d drunk, Fitz decides it’s time for him to brave facing her and dealing with the consequences of the emotional reveal he’d never anticipated. Getting dressed as quickly as he can, frowning at the untameable nature of his curls, Fitz walks out into the kitchen, chuckling at the sight of Daisy huddled over the coffee maker, the blanket cocooned around her tightly. 

Rather than risking his head getting bitten off by a hungover and exhausted Daisy Johnson, Fitz gently nudges her away from the coffee machine, making her her favourite latte in her favourite mug before bringing it over to the kitchen island she’d now claimed as her own. Having nursed her through enough hangovers during their friendship, Fitz pulls the frying pan and pancake batter out of the cupboard, smirking to himself when he catches Daisy’s head spring up to see what he’s doing. Quietly humming to himself, he dishes up the pancakes for Daisy, weighing them down with more maple syrup than it should be healthy to consume. 

Chucking the dirty cutlery in the sink, Fitz takes a seat opposite his best friend, glad that he’d had the foresight to clean her face last night. They sit in silence, Fitz impatiently tapping his foot up and down as he bites back the millions of questions running through his mind. When Daisy finishes off the last of her pancakes, looking much more human than she had when he’d come across her in her blanket cocoon, Fitz clears his throat, garnering her full attention.

“Dais, what do you remember about last night?”

Almost instantaneously, her eyes bug out and she starts cursing in Mandarin, the only part of the language she’d picked up on living with her adoptive mother. It’s one of the little quirks that Fitz loves most about her. Watching a multitude of emotions cross her face all at once, Fitz waits patiently for her to reveal what she remembers.

“I remember going on a date with Grant, and then he started saying some really racist and misogynistic things, so I left early and went and got drunk at some bar. I think I ended up going to a liquor store and buying a bottle of vodka, then I got in an Uber and came to yours, and one of your neighbours helped me upstairs, and oh god! I woke you up! You were asleep! Fuck! I am so sorry Fitz!”

“Daisy it’s fine, don’t worry about it. So what after that do you remember?” He asks, his tone neutral so that he doesn’t give away what happened or how he feels about it.

“Well, I remember crying, a lot, sorry about that, and telling you how men are assholes, and then,” she pauses, taking a deep breath, “then I tried to kiss you. God, Fitz, I’m so sorry! If you don’t want to be friends anymore then I totally get it, you’re not interested in me and I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you like that.”

Pulling her hands into his before Daisy can run off, Fitz presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles, effectively silencing her apologetic spiel. 

“Okay, I’m going to stop you there. One, there is nothing in the world that would stop me from being friends with you, you get me?” Daisy nods sheepishly, sniffling into his blanket. “Two, why would you think I’m not interested in you?”

Scoffing, she gives Fitz a dead eyed stare, looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

“I tried to kiss you last night and you pushed me away, that was ample enough proof.”

“Daisy, you were absolutely shitfaced, and I wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that. Not to mention, vodka breath isn’t a kink of mine.” He jokes, beaming as she giggles at his crappy joke.

“But seriously Dais, I would love to go out with you, see where our relationship goes, you don’t need to doubt that, okay?”

The pair sit in silence, smiling brightly at one another, Fitz rubbing soft circles on her knuckles. Then, without warning, Daisy jumps up from her seat, stumbling slightly as she trips on the blanket wrapped around her, before sprinting off down the corridor, leaving Fitz stumped, the Scotsman’s eyes darting between his hand and the hallway Daisy had just run down. Not knowing when she would come back, Fitz grabs her empty plate and mug before taking it to the sink, scrubbing at the washing up so he doesn’t have to do it later on. 

Fitz quietly sings along to the radio, totally oblivious to the world around him, so much so he jumps when Daisy wraps her arms around his waist, much to the blonde’s amusement. As he finishes cleaning and drying the dishes, the pair sway gently, Daisy pressing kisses to his nape every now and then. When Fitz is done he turns around in her arms, smiling down at her when she squeals that his hands are wet, eyeing up her choice of clothes; a pair of sweatpants he’s had for donkey’s years and his favourite t-shirt to lounge around in.

“You said vodka breath wasn’t your kink, what about mint toothpaste?” She asks, grinning when Fitz lets out a loud laugh at her boldness.

“You know what, I think I can handle that.”

Leaning down, Fitz smiles into the kiss, pulling Daisy closer as the two of them share their first proper kiss. He can honestly say that he has never felt happier than right here in this moment, and not even the insanely strong taste of toothpaste with a hint of vodka could take away from that. Pulling away, Fitz rests his head against hers, he gently rubs his nose against hers, feeling totally at peace just being with her, and judging by the smile lighting up her face, Daisy feels the exact same way. 

“So, when we tell your mum about this, are we telling her the full story or?” Fitz trails off, mock wincing when Daisy elbows him in the ribs.

“I think,” she says, resting her arms around his neck, “that the full story is the perfect one to tell her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
